Anniversary Swim
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: Klaine spends a day in Blaine's pool with a very special friend.


Blaine wore red swim trunks, his gel-free, curly hair was soaked with water. Kurt had blue swim trunks and his hair was wet and clung to his forehead. It was one of those days when Kurt didn't care about his skin or hair. They were in Blaine's huge pool, just spending time together on their one year anniversary. "Babe, I've got a surprise. I'll be right back." Blaine mumbled, kissing Kurt's nose before leaving the pool. Kurt floated for a few minutes before smiling and sinking underwater. Five minutes later, Blaine came back and jumped in the pool. "Sweetheart?"He called once he resurfaced. No answer. "Kurt?" Blaine looked around. He didn't see Kurt anywhere. He was starting to get worried. Kurt came up and hugged him. Blaine jumped."KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! Never scare me like that again!" Blaine pouted. Kurt pulled away.

"Oh, Blaine honey, you know I didn't mean to scare you. But, tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."Kurt smiled when Blaine kissed his cheek. "Am I forgiven?" Kurt pouted. Blaine smirked.

" For now." He nodded.

"Ok, where's that surprise you were talking about?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Ok, don't freak out." Blaine warned, facing Kurt towards the house. Blaine whistled. Suddenly, something gray and fast sped towards them. It circled them and stopped in front of Kurt. He looked down and saw a baby dolphin.

"Aw! It's so cute." Kurt cooed.

"His name is Courage." Blaine informed, watching Kurt sweetly. Kurt looked up with a smile. Courage squeaked and bumped Kurt's nose with his. Kurt giggled.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded.

" The first time I saw Brittany, she told me. Looks like he loves you." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled.

"You better watch out Blaine, this is one sexy dolphin." He said mischievously. Blaine smirked. He whistled again, but he twirled his finger too. Courage sprayed Kurt's face with water, making him yelp. He dove underwater. After 5 seconds, he came up on the opposite end of the pool. Blaine was dumbstruck. Courage raced after him, enjoying his new friend. Blaine watched them, thinking about how fast Kurt crossed the pool. About 10 minutes later, Kurt swam over. "What are you doing over here all alone? I've been spending my anniversary with a gay shark."Kurt pouted, sitting on his lap. Blaine was lost in thought. "Babe, you ok?" Kurt looked at him. Still no answer. Kurt thought, finally leaning down to kiss Blaine. He smiled when he felt Blaine kiss back.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled. Kurt sat in his lap.

"I love you too. What were you thinking about any way?" He asked. Blaine sat up.

"I was just thinking about how fast you swam across the pool. Care to explain?"Blaine asked.

"That's it?" Kurt smirked. Blaine nodded. "When I was born, I had abnormally big and strong lungs. My parents had a pool in the backyard for a while. So, ever since I could swim, I've been trying to see how long I could go without coming up. The longest I've gone without getting in trouble is a little over 7 minutes. "Kurt explained. Blaine smiled in surprise. "That's also why I don't pull away a lot when we kiss." Kurt blushed.

"Wait, why would you get in trouble?" Blaine asked. Kurt smirked.

"As you can see, I've had a lot of practice with staying underwater. Sometimes my parents wouldn't be able to find me. They would freak out only to find out I was right in front of them." He said with a laugh. "I've also been banned from 5 different pools because the lifeguards freak out when they watch me stay underwater for five minutes. I've been underwater so much I don't even need goggles anymore." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back.

"Wow. First you're a boy scout, now this?"Blaine laughs. Kurt splashed him. Blaine narrowed his eyes and lunged at the brunette, pulling him into a long kiss. Kurt pulled away and grinned.

"Trust me."He whispered. Blaine smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath as Kurt pulled them underwater. Kurt smiled when they hit the bottom of the pool, grabbing Blaine's dark curls and pulling him into a kiss. Blaine never thought he would find this romantic and not terribly cheesy. After about a minute, Blaine quickly swam up. He held onto the side and tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry."Kurt frowned. Blaine smirked and kissed his cheek.

"That was amazing."He stated. They looked up when Courage squeaked.

"So, what else can he do?" Kurt asked, looking back at Courage. Blaine smiled as he whistled. The dolphin swam over eagerly. Blaine whistled and clapped his hands, making Courage jump high in the air. They continued for a while. Finally, Blaine whistled and snapped his fingers, making Courage swam away. Blaine turned to his boyfriend of now a year and gave him a sweet kiss. Kurt wrapped his arm around him as he deepened it. Suddenly, they were sprayed with water. They looked down to see Courage circling them. They laughed. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"So, good anniversary?" Blaine asked as he turned to Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Best year of my life." Kurt mumbled, pulling Blaine in for another kiss.


End file.
